cerritulus_codexfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicolassius
'Nicolassius Domich Wylycrite '(reffers himself as Nicolassius Cados, born as Domich Tigri) is animal (anthro) wanderer, elite warrior, leader of The Cados, oldest member of The Cados and king of the Axaji Bir land. Nicolassius is main character of Cerritulus Codex: Zorette's Destiny. Origin Nicolassius - born Domich Tigri - was born in the Xwin cave near year Krovuq year. The dark lord Mavre Tauros surrendered his life to death in Xwin cave, meaning that his body will remain, but change and let another soul to reincarnate and become his successor. Bull's (anthro) body changed to tiger with hooves as legs. His eyes were red, just like his father's. He was enchanted by dark magicians to be evil and strong. He was becoming stronger, he aged very quickly. In second day of his life, he was already 10-years-old-like. In fifth day, he reached final stage of his aging - 21 "years" old. One day, he started a fight with king of the lions (unknown name). While fighting, they fell into a bloody cave - Mirin cave. Cave melted their bodies, forging one body - Nicolassius. Powers of Domich, the morality of the lion with pure heart but still darkness inside. Renamed, Nicolassius used his abilities to find his long lost relatives he was born with in the Xwin Cave. On his journeys, he created faction with Flora Candeo-Kîr, Tukinor Temberî, Bella Ualasti and Sophie Ciwanan - The Cados. The Cados used word Cados instead of their real surname. They became real elite warriors fighting for justice. However, Nicolassius had dark heart still boiling with evil magic. One night, he became feral were-tiger and changed the Cados to evil satanist-like clan. He was the leader, Flora became sub-leader. Sophie and Tukinor were main warriors and Bella Ualasti became the main slave and master of slaves. The Cados grew in power, corrupting the humanity. After few years, a lion tribe in full force came to their home, called Axaji Bir (meaning Forgotten Lands) and by magic, they attempted to change Nicolassius to good. They were half-successful. Nicolassius enslaved them. But later, The Cados members turned to stone. After the ape revolution, when apes in form of humans came to power, the Cados still were stone statues. The heart of Nicolassius was only growing bigger. In year of Tiger, the stone of Nicolassius started to crackle. Stone cracked and he became real again, with morality like before evil turnarount. He cracked the stones of Flora, Tukinor, Bella and Sophie. Before they relised what happened, they were took to Area 51 by the humans. They were able to escape by turning soldiers into animals. However, the usage of magic "woke up" the darkness in Nicolassius, making him partially good and partially evil. He pillaged areas of former Axaji Bir and created his own separate kingdom. He used his magic to make humans more primitive. Nicolassius ruled the world once again, but with different morality this time. Flora was highly placed in the new world. Tukinor rebelled and hated Nicolassius for being ruler instead of him. They hated each other since the takeover. Sophie disappeared. Bella became Nicolassius's slave by her own choise. After ruling Earth for some time, he took majority of humans and most anthro and feral animals to different planet - called Vodreothea. The humans left on planet earth rebuilt the former human world that can be seen even today. Nicolassius rules the planet today, comming to planet Earth as a visitor in human form even today, thinking about takeover of anthropomorphs. Flora does the same, but she spends more time on Earth than on the planet of Vodreothea. Apperance Hybrid Nicolassius is hybrid, meaning he has appearance of more animals. He has most of his appearance from tiger. His fur is tiger-like, with black stripes but dark-blue color instead of orange that most tigers have. He has tiger head, too. He has black hair. His hands and legs are tiger-paws. He also has a feature from lion, that he gained only after his rebirth in Mirin cave. He has lion mane, with color pattern matching the tiger pattern. He has one feature from foxes too, and that is the tail. Pattern of tiger is also used here, making the tail stripe-patterned. He used to have hooves instead of legs, like bulls (bovines) have. He lost this feature after his rebirth in Mirin cave. Basic He is mascular, rupped (wellbuild, has lot of muscles and no fat). He is pretty tall, having 193.04 centimetres in height (6'4). His weight is 173.6 lbs / 78.7 kg. His nose is very-dark-red, almost black. His tongue is dark red with dark blue stripes. Pads (on both "hands" and legs - paws) are purple. Right eye is blue and left eye is purple. Claws are peral-like (glossy white). Personality Nicolassius is fair Alter-ego(s) Nicolassius has one alter-ego See Nikpede Nicolassius's alter-ego, Nikpede, is alter-ego Nicolassius will transform into when in Apeton Void (Zorette's Destiny - Chapter III) and it reassembles bigfoot. This alter-ego is more furry and fluffy than Nicolassius's. His fur color is less saturated, black looks like dark-gray and dark blue as light-blue. Nikpede is insane, funny and wild - unlike Nicolassius. He has big feet - like bigfoots.